Play Date
by Gubler
Summary: Rin comes to phantomhive manor for a play date


**This is the fluffest fluff in all of the land of fluff. Seriously it's so cute I think I might have a heart attack and die. It's my first crossover so be nice :) And for this story Rin and Sesshomaru are akwardly in the victorian era. Thats pretty much the only way this will work XD Oh and Sesshy is Rin's dad.**

Ciel woke one Saturday morning already in a bad mood. He knew he had a lot of work today and it was the servants day off. Suprisingly they caused more trouble on their day off if that was even possible.

"Sir it's time to get up." Sebastian pulled the bed curtains aside and Ciel groaned. "Groaning will do you no good my lord you have a very busy schedule. And Finny's friend is coming over so prepare yourself." This made Ciel groan louder and Sebastian smirked. Ciel reluctantly sat up and Sebastian bent over to put his shoes on for him.

"Let's just get this day over with as soon as possible."

"Yes my lord."

Somewhere else in the manor Finny pulled on his clothes as quick as possible. His best friend Rin was finally coming over! He was so excited he hadn't played with her in weeks! He had just tugged on his boots when Bard knocked on his door.

"Finny your friend is here."

"Yaaay!" He jumped off his bed were he had been pulling his boots on and ran out the door to the courtyard. There was a carriage sitting at the edge of the courtyard and Finny ran up to the doors as they opened.

"Riiiiin!" He went to hug her but Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled her aside and Finny belly flopped into the carriage. Rin giggled.

"Finny you have to be careful your too strong!" Finny giggled too.

"Sorry. I forgot. Good thing your dads here!"

"Yes, good thing I am. I like my daughters ribs in tact thank you." He frowned a little and placed his daughter on the cobblestones. Finny got out of the carriage and Rin jumped up and hugged him.

"At least I can still hug you!" They were both giggling and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile a little. They _were_ really cute.

"Alright you two have fun. I'll be back at the end of the day." He stepped into the carriage leaving two excited kids with a whole yard to themselves.

"Tag your it!" Finny cried being careful to tap Rin gently as he bolted down the yard laughing his head off. Bard stood in the doorway smiling at the adorbale kids running all around laughing crazily. God that was cute! He almost squeeled. Almost. Rin had caught up to Finny and went to tag him but trip. So really she tackled Finny who fell to the grass with a loud oof. They were right at the edge of a hill so they both tumbled down in a crazy somersault of tangled limbs.

"Ha,ha,ha! I'm sorry Finny!"

"It's okay that was fun!" They spent the rest of the morning rolling down the hill. By the time Sebastian called them in for lunch they were covered in grass stains. They ate grilled cheese and tomato soup and then went to Finny's room. Finny dug around under his bed trying to find his toys.

"My chalk and jump ropes are missing!"

"I'll look in the closet!" Rin scrambled over to the closet door and swung it open. She moved the few clothes that were in it aside and looked behind Finny's dress shoes. All she found was a peice of paper and a bouncy ball. "Nothing here."

"Lets go ask Bard." Finny got up from under the bed and helped Rin up. They skipped down the hall to Bards room.

"Hey Bard! You know were my toys are?"

"Nope. Why don't you ask Sebastian."

"Ya! Sebastian knows everything!" The two kids were once again skipping down the hall. They went to Sebastian's room but he wasn't there. So they began looking in other rooms which slowly turned into a game of jungle explorers. Now they were racing through the dinning room pretending to run from the evil lion which really was Bard. Bard had no idea why the kids screamed lion and ran when he came in the room but he decided to play along.

"Rawr! I'm the big bad lion! I'm gonna eat you!"

"Aaah!" The kids ran to the door towards the living room only to be met by Sebastian. He was on his way to the masters study when Rin ran into his stomach.

"Ah a panther!" She shreaked. Finny grabbed her arm and began to pull her to the other door but Bard jumped in the way.

"Ah ha! I have you know!"

"Oh no Finny! Were trapped what do we do!"

"Well we have to choose, death by panther or death by lion."

"But I don't want to be eaten!" Sebastian raised in eyebrow.

"Surely I don't want to know. Finny, could you get your jump ropes and chalk of the stairs. The young master nearly broke his neck." Finny gasped.

"I'm so sorry! I'll get them right away. Finny scurried off to get the toys Rin in tow.

"Good job Finny we escaped! And now we can play with toys!" They reached the stairs and Rin grabbed the chalk. Finny got the jump ropes and they ran into the front hall. They were about to go outside when the door swung open and Grell burst in.

"Oh Bassy!~" Rin took one look at Grell's teeth and shreaked

"Piranha!"

"Excuse me little girl I am not a piranha!" Grell lunged at Rin who screamed and grabbed Finny's arm.

"Run!" Both kids bolted out the door screaming as Grell chased them. How dare that girl call him a fish! He would give her a piece of his mind!

Sebastian groaned as he looked out the window. Why was that reaper chasing Finny and Rin around the yard? Well he couldn't have him attacking Rin, Sesshomaru was a very rich man and if his daughter got hurt there would be consequence. He went out to the yard and just stood watching for a moment. Rin and Finny were red in the face laughing like loons. Grell looked really mad but as he was wearing heels he couldn't quit catch up with them. As the group neared Sebastian he reached out his arm and grabbed the collar of Grell's jacket.

"What do you think your doing Grell?"

"Bassy! That silly girl called me a piranha! I'm not a piranha I'm a lady" He huffed and crossed his arms. Sebastian sighed and put his hand to his forehead.

"Were saved! The panther is the piranha's natural enemy! Quick lets hide while it's distracted." Finny said. They grabbed each others hands and skipped off to hide behind a tree.

"Bassy! They called me an it _and_ a fish! Don't just stand there!" Sebastian snickered and picked up Grell bridal style.

"Your such a nusience. Were going inside." Grell squeeled at being held and blushed furiously. Sebastian carried Grell up to Ciel's study.

"My lord, what would you like me to do with this menace?"

"When did he get here?"

"Well I don't know but he was chasing Finny and Rin around the yard."

"What do you excpect me to do! They called me a piranha!"

"Sebastian just keep him out of my sight."

"Yes young master." And with that Sebastian left still carring Grell trying to figure out what to do with him.

Outside Finny and Rin had gotten into a very heated jump rope battle. Rin was whipping Finny's butt and he knew it so he just gave up. He decided drawing with chalk would be pretty fun so he plopped on the cobblestones and began drawing a blue bird. Rin drew a robin who she claimed was the blue bird's best friend. Then Rin drew Bard with a lion mane and tail.

"Look it's the Bard lion."

"Wow thats so cool!" Finny grabbed a black and drew Sebastian with panther ears and a tail.

"Cool it's the butler panther!" They both giggled and Rin grabbed a red. She drew furiously as Finny watched. She had drawn a giant fish with Grell's face on it. She made his mouth very big with lots of pointy teeth and Finny errupted into laughter. They spent the rest of the day drawing all over the courtyard. Except when Grell came out and chased them for five minutes for drawing him like that. Pretty soon the sun was setting and Rin frowned.

"I'm going to have to leave soon."

"Let's go inside and hide! Then your dad can't take you home!"

"Good idea!" They ran inside and hid in Sebastians closet which was just big enough to fit the both of them. Sebastian was actually in the kitchen making dinner. Grell sat on a stool staring at him dreamily. He was so handsome. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Grell could you get that."

"Of course. I'll do anything _you_ ask me." Grell jumped up and went to the door. Sebastian smirked and pulled on some oven mits.

Grell opened the door and Sesshomaru stepped in. He raised his eyebrow. Who was this lady?

"Hello. I've come for Rin." Grell just stood in awe. This man was gorgeous! He stared at Sesshomaru with large eyes. "Um...I've come for Rin? Who are you? I didn't know there were any ladies in this manor beside the maid." Grell blushed. This extremly good looking man had called him a lady!

"I'm Grell." He stepped closer to Sesshomaru who was very confused at this point. Sebastian walked in and pulled Grell back.

"I'm sorry sir Grell is just a guest. He will go get Rin for you."

"Wait he's a man? And I thought my day couldn't get any stranger..." Grell smiled proudly and turned to Sebastian.

"Who's Rin? Wait is that the girl that called me a fish! I'm not getting her!"

"Grell." Sebastian hissed. He pulled Grell's ear towards him and whispered "of you get her not only will you make me happy but this fine gentleman as well." Grell smiled and ran of to get the brat. But no matter how hard he looked he couldn't find her. So he went to tell Sebastian who went to look for her. Grell talked to Sesshomaru while Seabstian was gone.

Sebastian knew the kids were hiding. He looked every were but he couldn't find them ethier. He groaned and sat on his bed. If he didn't find her not only would he be in trouble but his young master too. He stood to go on the search again when he heard giggling coming from his closet. He opened the door and saw Finny and Rin curled up in a nest of his clothes. They were surrounded by candles and were playing cards.

Pretty soon Rin was outside with her dad preparing to get in the carriage. Finny helped her up and smiled.

"I'll see you next time!"

"Ya, thanks for letting me over. That was a lot of fun." Rin smiled and bent down kissing Finny on the cheek. He blushed and turned his head away. Rin giggled as Sesshomaru gave Finny a death stare. And then they were gone and Finny went back to his room still blushing bright red.

**Rin kissing Finny! So cute! It's akward because Finny is like 17 and Rin is like 6. lol review please!**


End file.
